


"Smoke It, I Dare You."

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Forced smoking, Haechan and Mark are mean for a while, Hurt/Comfort, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Chan, Protective Haechan, Protective Hyungs, Protective Taeyong, Underage Smoking, bang chan - Freeform, but they make up for it later, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Jisung never really got along well with the other kids at school. He started training as an idol a lot younger than most in the industry, so he didn’t really have a lot of the experiences that most kids his age had.Which made him an outcast in his school.His youngest hyung had been transferred to his school, so he had him there to keep him company, but when Chen Le wasn’t around at the time? Jisung could hear all the laughs, could feel all the judging stares, and could feel the shoves of his classmates and the lockers on his back.One day they took it too far, and Jisung had no energy to fight them.“Smoke it, I dare you.”





	"Smoke It, I Dare You."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellichor_productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/gifts).



> Request made by vellichor_productions! I loved writing it, knocked this out in two hours actually, and I hope you guys like it to!

Jisung never really got along well with the other kids at school. He started training as an idol a lot younger than most in the industry, so he didn’t really have a lot of the experiences that most kids his age had. 

 

Which made him an outcast in his school. 

 

His youngest hyung had been transferred to his school, so he had him there to keep him company, but when Chen Le wasn’t around at the time? Jisung could hear all the laughs, could feel all the judging stares, and could feel the shoves of his classmates and the lockers on his back.

 

One day they took it too far, and Jisung had no energy to fight them. 

 

“Smoke it, I dare you.” 

 

It was a cigarette. His hyungs would kill him if they knew he had even held one in his hand. 

 

“I don’t want to.” He told them. They laughed as if he had told a joke, but then their faces turned… scary. 

 

“If you don’t, we’ll strip you of everything and tie you to the fence.” 

 

The voice was so serious, Jisung felt his blood run cold. 

 

He closed his eyes and held out his hand, feeling a shiver run down his spine when he felt it be dropping into his hand. He opened his eyes when he felt something be placed in his hand next to it. 

 

A lighter. 

 

He took a deep breath as he realized what he was about to do and just begged that no one was around to watch this. 

 

It was after school and Jisung had tried to make a run for it when he saw the group of bullies standing at the gate, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

 

No one should be at school, everyone usually left as soon as the bell rang. 

 

“Do it.” 

 

He let out a shaky breath as he remembered how he had seen his uncle smoke, and he just copied what he remembered. Placing it in his mouth, he flicked the lighter to life and took another shaky breath before lighting it. 

 

“Take a drag.” The leader said when he got impatient with Jisung just standing there with it in his mouth. 

 

Jisung felt himself tear up as he inhaled, ‘taking a drag’ as the older put it. 

 

He coughed. The boys around him laughed hysterically. 

 

“Keep going.” The oldest of the group scowled at him. 

 

Jisung didn’t have it in him to defy, so he straightened up and took another drag, copying the actions of his uncle and removing it from his mouth between his index and middle fingers as he breathed out, trying his best not to have another coughing fit. 

 

The other boys were either smiling or laughing, and Jisung could only focus on the pain in his throat to stop himself from crying from the embarrassment.

  
  
  


Thirty minutes later, his throat and lungs were killing him, but at least he was back at the dorm. 

 

All he wanted to do now was relax, drink some tea, and take a nap before he did homework. 

 

“Hey Jisungie.” Haechan said from the couch. The boy was flipping through channels looking for something to watch. 

 

“Hey hyung.” Jisung winced at how scratchy and raw his voice sounded, and he hoped his hyung hadn’t noticed. 

 

“Are you getting sick? Your voice sounds like you’ve been gargling razor blades.” 

 

Oh well. Hopes were meant to be dashed, he guessed. 

 

“I’m fine, hyung.” He said before walking passed him. He didn’t get far, though. 

 

“Why the fuck do you smell like cigarettes.” It wasn’t a question and Haechan was pissed. He rarely swore. 

 

“I had to walk past a couple that was smoking on my way home.” The lie fell off his tongue effortlessly, but Haechan didn’t believe it at all. 

 

“Come here.” He didn’t move, which made Haechan even more angry. The older grabbed him by the arm and pushed him on the couch.

 

“What are you-” Jisung’s eyes widened when Haechan got close to his face, his face darkening when he smelled his breath. 

 

“Bullshit,  _ you  _ were smoking!”

 

“What’s going on?” Apparently Mark  _ wasn’t  _ at 127’s dorm today. But before Jisung could even open his mouth, Haechan decided to answer. 

 

“Jisung’s been smoking.” It was a simple statement. Short, full of anger, yet so calm to anyone who didn’t know him. 

 

There was silence between the three of them after that. Mark was taking in what had just been said, Haechan was waiting for Mark to respond, and Jisung was just trying to figure out how to defend himself. 

 

“I d-”

 

“Don’t.” Mark said. Jisung felt tears prickle behind his eyes as the older only looked at Haechan, avoiding looking at maknae. 

 

Jisung wanted nothing more than to jump off of a building. He hated the feeling of being a disappointment, or being ignored. He hated even worse when no one would listen to his side and just make assumptions. 

 

And Mark knew this, so did Haechan. Yet here they were. 

 

“Hyung, I-” 

 

“Jisung, be quiet.” He just barely managed to keep back the sob that threatened to escape his burning throat, which made tears actually fall from the pain. 

 

He was looking at the oldest of Dream with desperation, but he only got ignored. Mark wasn’t looking at him at all. 

 

“Haechan, let’s go to my room and talk.” Haechan let out a sob when the two were out of sight and he grabbed his phone from his backpack, along with his headphones, and booked it out of the dorm, not bothering to lock the door. 

 

He just wanted to get away. It was clear he wasn’t wanted by either of the hyungs he was closest to in Dream, and he was convinced they would want him out of the group once the word spread. 

 

Taeyong would personally kick him out, he thought with a sob. He wouldn’t be able to handle it, he would die on the spot. He would rather. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure how long he had ran, but he eventually found himself on a bridge in the middle of nowhere. 

 

He wasn’t sure where he was, and he didn’t care. There were no cars, no people, just… himself and the bridge. 

 

He sat on the ledge and got out his phones and connected his headphones before letting the sound of his music flow through his ears. 

 

He did this often when he was upset. He just went somewhere and listened to music until he calmed down enough to go and face reality again. 

 

His hyungs hadn’t even given him a chance to explain, to defend himself. They didn’t even trust him enough to think to ask if someone made him. 

 

But… maybe he deserved it. 

 

Idol life had been his dream, and maybe it was too good to be true. 

 

Maybe Chenle was supposed to be maknae, not him. 

 

Maybe-

 

“Jisung? Park Jisung of NCT Dream?” He heard through a pause in the song. His head shot to the direction he heard it from, pulling his headphones out and gasping at who was in front of him. 

 

It was Bangchan of Stray Kids. How did he recognize him, was he friends with someone from his group? Or did he just recognize him from stages?

 

“What are you doing all the way over here?” Jisung blushed sheepishly. 

 

“Where even is… ‘over here’?” He asked, wincing at how his throat protested speaking. 

 

The wince caught Chan’s attention, but he didn’t comment. 

 

“You’re about a good two miles from SM’s company building.” Jisung’s eyes widened at the words before he looked down below him. 

 

There wasn’t much down there. About a ten foot drop and some sharp looking rocks, a bit of water from when it rained a few days ago.

 

“Kid, come down off the bridge and we can talk.” Jisung could hear a bit of hesitation and anxiety in the man’s voice. Did the older think he was going to jump or something? 

 

“I’m not going to jump if that’s what you’re afraid of.” He heard the older let out a breath what he assumed to be relief. “I just came here to think and calm down.” 

 

“I still stand by wanting you to come off the bridge.” Jisung smiled at the ground below him, but it wasn’t really a happy smile. He was jealous.

 

Chan was definitely one of the best hyungs anyone could ask for. 

 

“Where can we go?” He asked politely. 

 

“Let me buy you food.”

 

“You don’t even know me.” That one might not have been as polite, but it wasn’t really rude either. A nice middle ground between the two. 

 

“I don’t have to know you to buy you food. I know you’re younger than me, you’re far from your dorm, and I don’t see any of your hyungs around.” Chan took a few careful steps closer. “Please?”

 

That’s how Jisung found himself sitting across from the leader of Stray Kids in a small bubble tea shop. The shop had some food options, and apparently Chan went there often with Felix and his Jisung, he the man already knew of its existence. 

 

Jisung had ordered a strawberry bubble tea, Chan ordered a coconut one, which Jisung scrunched his nose at.

 

“Don’t like coconut?” The older asked with a small laugh. 

 

“Allergic.” Chan’s eyes widened and he scooted the drink away from the maknae as if it would kill him by being too close, which Jisung laughed at. 

 

“I just get hives on my neck and my throat only swells to a point where it’s uncomfortable to swallow.” 

 

“Let me be protective.” He said, taking a sip from his death tea. Jisung took a sip of his own before setting it down, noticing that Chan was sitting straighter than he was earlier. 

 

Which was leader body language for serious business. 

 

“Jisung, why were you all the way over here?” He asked with a concerned voice. The younger sighed and took another sip of his tea. 

 

“Me and Haechan got into a fight when I got home…” he shook his head, “more like he accused me of something, didn’t let me defend myself or tell my side, and then told Mark his accusation as if I actually did it, and then Mark didn’t let me explain either. He… he told me to be quiet. And then both of them went into Mark’s room. That’s when I just… ran.” 

 

He felt tears escaping his eyes by the end of his mini speech, and he didn’t dare look at the older. 

 

“Sungie, look at me.” Jisung blushed at the nickname and looked at him. There was no judgement in the older’s eyes. Only concern. 

 

“What was Haechan accusing you of?” Jisung knew that question would come up, but it didn’t mean he was any more prepared to answer it.

 

“I… I swear I didn’t. Haechan smelled cigarette smoke on me. I…” His voice broke and he took another sip of the bubble tea, the cold liquid soothing his throat a bit. 

 

Chan patiently watched the younger. He knew the kid wasn’t one to smoke cigarettes despite not actually knowing the kid. He didn’t seem like the type, on top of that how would he even get them at his age. He wasn’t nineteen yet. 

 

“I lied and said I just walked past a couple who was smoking…” Chan was now confused. He thought the younger said he hadn’t been smoking. 

 

“Jisung, what happened?” He asked, deciding to just get right to the point. 

 

He waited patiently as the boy seemed to gather his thoughts. 

 

“I didn’t want to. Some older kids at school caught me before I could run, and they said if I didn’t smoke the whole thing, they would strip me down and tie me to the fence.” He said this very fast, his face red as he told the older. 

 

Chan was seething. He kid had been bullied into smoking it and his hyungs didn’t even let him explain it. They jumped to conclusions and let their maknae slip from their fingers. 

 

“Jisung, I’m-”

 

_ Ring Ring _

 

He looked at his phone and saw Taeyong’s name on the screen. He thought about showing it to Jisung, but decided to just answer it.

 

“Hey, missing something?” He asked, instead of giving a formal greeting.

 

“You’re with Jisung?” The hope and desperation in the leader’s voice was unmistakable.

 

“Yeah, he’s safe. But I’m not sure what would have happened to the kid if I hadn’t found him when I did.” He said, glancing at the boy across from him who had now realized he was talking to a member of his group. 

 

“W-Who is it?” 

 

“It’s Taeyong.” He felt his heart break at the way the boy’s face paled.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know what would happen?” 

 

“Can you get to the bubble tea place by Pledis?” That’s where Jisung was?

 

“Yeah, wait why is he all that way?”

 

“Get here and we’ll explain.” He gave a pointed look to Jisung when he said the we part. 

 

The leaders hung up and Chan put his focus back on the young boy in front of him. 

 

“You said you didn’t have a chance to run from them.” He said, and Jisung winced. 

 

“They bully me all the time.” he said. “Usually it’s just pushing me into lockers or something stupid like that, but… I guess it wasn’t enough for them this time.” 

 

“Pushing you into lockers isn’t stupid. It’s serious. They’re physically bullying you, and even if you weren’t an idol it wouldn’t be okay.”

 

“It happens all the time.” 

 

“That doesn’t make it okay.” 

 

They were both silent for a while, Chan was waiting for Jisung to respond and the younger was trying to figure out what to say. 

 

“No one notices, I thought it wasn’t a big deal.” 

 

Chan wanted to adopt the kid for his own group, but it wouldn’t be fair for NCT, and he also didn’t really feel like dealing with SM and JYP. Not to mention Innie would throw a fit if someone else became maknae in their group. Or overjoyed. Depended on the day. 

 

The door of the shop opened and Taeyong walked in with Chenle. Taeyong immediately relaxed when he saw Jisung, running over and bringing the boy in for a hug as soon as he was within arms reach. 

 

“Aegi, do you know how worried I was when Chenle came to my dorm and told me you had disappeared from Dreamie dorm?” 

 

Jisung felt guilty as he felt new tears forming. 

 

Chan cleared his throat and successfully obtained the attention of the boys. 

 

“Why don’t you guys take a seat.” His voice left no room for argument and they did what he said, but Taeyong’s arm never left Jisung’s shoulder. 

 

Chan looked at Taeyong. “What do you want to know first?”

 

“How he got this far on foot, and why here.” 

 

There was a silence and Jisung knew that they were waiting for him to answer. He sighed and took a sip of his drink before speaking. 

 

“I just ran. I didn’t pay attention to where I was going, and I ended up at that bridge over there.”

 

“I found him sitting on the ledge listening to music.” Chan said and, in Jisung’s opinion, making it sound worse than it was. 

 

“I wasn’t going to jump or anything, I was just thinking and listening to music!” He said before Taeyong could speak. The leader had been looking at him like a wounded animal.

 

Hearing the maknae’s words, Taeyong relaxed, and so did Chenle. 

 

“Why did you run? What happened at the dorm, aegi?” 

 

“Haechan accused me of something without asking me what happened or why. Then he told Mark as if I had actually done it, and when I tried to explain myself, he told me to… be quiet. He didn’t let me say anything, and he wasn’t looking at me at all.”

 

Taeyong was confused until Chenle spoke up. 

 

“He smelled the smoke on you didn’t he?” Jisung’s head spun to Chenle as soon as he heard the words come out of the slightly older’s mouth. 

 

“What smoke?” Taeyong asked, deep concern laced in his voice. 

 

“I saw him smoking with some jerks from school. They pick on me all the time.” Chenle said, but he wasn’t saying it in any kind of accusing voice. Taeyong’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Jisung. 

 

“Hyung, please! Let me explain!” He was crying again and Taeyong pulled him into another hug. 

 

“Of course, baby. I was going to, I was just surprised. I’m sorry if I looked angry.” He said, letting the younger calm down a bit before releasing him. 

 

“I tried to run past them, but I wasn’t fast enough. They pick on me too, and they said that if I didn’t smoke it they would strip me and tie me to the fence outside the school. I tried saying no, but they just kept telling me to do it, and I was tired of fighting them. I’m so sorry…” He was sobbing tiredly into Taeyong’s shoulder by the end of it and both leaders felt their hearts shatter. 

 

“Jisung, you know you can call me when you’re in trouble, right? I’ll never judge you, I’ll always let you tell your side of things.” 

 

“I’m sorry hyung. Mark just made me so upset, and so did Haechan, and I thought they were going to call you and make it seem like I’ve been smoking all this time, and-”

 

“Breathe, Jisungie, breathe.” Chan said in a gentle voice, stepping around the table and kneeling next to the distressed boy. Jisung listened and took deeper, more deliberate breaths. 

 

“Let’s go to my dorm, baby. Mark and Haechan aren’t going to be there until tomorrow, we can talk about how to talk to them about it tonight.” Taeyong said gently once Jisung had more control of his breathing. 

 

The maknae was too exhausted to argue, so he nodded his head. 

 

Chan followed them outside and realized how they had gotten there so fast. 

 

Taeyong can drive. 

 

There was a black vehicle sitting outside the building and Chenle was already getting in the back, apparently letting Jisung have the front. 

 

As soon as Jisung was situated in the front seat and the door was shut, Taeyong turned back to Chan. 

 

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t found Jisung when you did?” He asked softly. 

 

“He was sitting on the railing of the bridge. Facing the ground below. He was zoned out, and he was just looking at the ground. It took me a little bit to realize who he was, but when I did I started talking to him. He kept looking at the ground when he was talking to me, and his voice was almost… emotionless, when he told me that he wasn’t going to jump.”

 

Taeyong took in a shaky breath, holding it for a bit before releasing it. “Thank you for finding him and bringing him to that shop. I owe you one, so if you ever need something give me a call.” 

 

“You don’t owe me anything, just make sure Haechan and Mark know what they did to their maknae. And make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He said with his leader voice. 

 

Taeyong nodded with a small laugh. “Will do. They’re both going to be doing Jisung’s chores for the next month.” 

 

Chan laughed and gave the man a pat on the shoulder. “You’re a great leader, and a great hyung. Now get the kid home, and be safe.” 

 

“Do you want a ride? I can’t bring you to JYP, but I can drop you at a halfway point between there and SM.” Chan shook his head at the offer. 

 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass. Just get those kids home and get Jisung some apple cider, and maybe a cough drop. It sounds like he’s been eating sandpaper.”

  
  
  


It wasn’t until the next day that Jisung had the chance to confront the two boys about what they had done and how he felt about it. 

 

Haechan was still mad, but the anger wasn’t directed at the maknae anymore, it was aimed at the bullies and also himself. 

 

He had apologised several times and accepted his punishment of doing all of Jisung’s chores for the next month. 

 

Mark had reacted similarly, but he wasn’t crying like Haechan. 

 

“Jisungie, I’m sorry for not giving you the chance to defend yourself, that wasn’t right of me. Can you ever forgive me?” 

 

So of course Jisung forgave him. He knew his hyungs loved him, he knew that they had been angry earlier because they were concerned about his health. 

 

“I forgive you guys.” He said with a smile. 

 

That night, they all had a big sleepover in the living room of 127’s dorm. Taeyong ended up cuddling Mark most of the night, and Haechan was paying his dues by cuddling with Jisung. 

 

And Jisung was more than okay with it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna submit requests, you can do so in the comments!   
> Just a warning though, I have about five that I haven't started on, so forgive me if yours take a while! It'll get done, I promise! I'll tell you if I can't do a request, I won't leave you hanging!
> 
> Groups I accept requests for are BTS, Wanna One, Stray Kids, NCT, Astro, and Seventeen! (I'm slowly getting into Monsta X though, so who knows, it might be added to the list!)
> 
> Rules for requests are simple! No crazy AU's (I can't do vamps or alpha/omega, sorry), has to be the maknae line, and it HAS to be hurt/comfort! 
> 
> (Also, little!fic requests are welcome as long as they're still hurt/comfort with the maknae line!)


End file.
